


My bestfriend

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, Oneshot, lawxfem!luffy, lawxfemaleluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: just a short Law x female Luffy OneShot
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	My bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traffyluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffyluffy/gifts).



Monkey D. Luffia, who prefers to be called Luffy, lived together with her two older brothers Ace and Sabo. Her brothers were at work and she was alone at home.

Luffy POV

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. I woke up early, and went downstairs to chill and watch some television. Actually, I was watching an interview with my best friend Trafalgar Law. He was a highly skilled and famous surgeon. I had a crush on him for a long time, but I couldn't break our friendship because of it. We have been best friends since he came to Sabaody. We have been doing everything together. Nobody's friendship is like our friendship. We're like a couple, but we aren't. We're always together, and we're doing things that actually couples do. Except that kissing and sex part, you know. Law didn't called me since yesterday. Okay, it sounds weird, but we're talking with each other every morning, afternoon, evening and sometimes also in the night.

I really was bored, so I decided to go to the park or I don't know. I went to my car and found a note on it. It said *go to this address*. And then there was an address. Who left that note here? Maybe it's a freak? I had to know what was happening, so I went to that address. It was a ... shop? I went inside. "Mrs. Monkey D. Luffia?" a voice behind my back asked. I really hated it when someone called me Luffia. I preferred Luffy. "Uhm, yeah. That's my name." I said to the woman. "Can you please follow me." she said and started to walk towards a room. The room was full of dresses, but those dresses weren't at the shop, they were only in that room. "Mrs., you have to take a dress you like and put it on. It doesn't matter which one you take. Here's also a note." she smiled and gave me the note. Then she was gone. You sat in a room full of gorgeous dresses and a note in your hand. *Take one of these dresses, I'll pay for it. Go to this address after you took one.* Okay, something was really weird.

I took a dress and went outside. I thanked the woman who led me to that room and went to the next address. It was a ... hair stylist? Again I went inside. "Are you Monkey D. Luffia?" a woman asked. "Yes, I am." I said. "Can you please follow me and take a seat on that chair." she said and she handed me another note. *The hair stylist is gonna do your hair and make-up, after that, go to this address* This was really weird, what's happening?! That woman did my hair and make-up, I wanted to pay for it, but she said "There's already paid for it." Okay.. I mean, really, what's happening?!

I went to the next address. It was a .. restaurant. I went again inside and a waiter came towards me. "Mrs Monkey D. Luffia, can you please follow me? he asked and I followed him. I went to a room, in the back of the restaurant. On the ground, there were rose petals. There were candles, everywhere. And in the middle of the room, there was a table, with wine, 2 candles and 2 plates on it. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. But then, I saw a guy, in a costume, with a rose in his hand. I couldn't see his face, because it was dark. He came closer and closer.. wait.. this was.. Law! He did all this for just a dinner? Wow! "Thank you for coming." he said with his sexy voice. "I didn't want to come, because I thought you were a freak or something. But what's this?" I asked him. "This all ... is just for one reason.." he said and came closer. "What reason?" I whispered. He kissed me on your lips. It felt just amazing. "For this reason. I love you. Please, do you want to be my girlfriend?"


End file.
